birthday
by UppityPeach
Summary: Lots of fluff. Part 2 should be up soon!   author's tumblr: lt-alenko.
1. Chapter 1

birthday

Daddy!Kaidan/Shenko drabble. Post-ME3.

"Daddy?" Ashley wriggled a little as she spoke. Kaidan held his daughter in one arm as he dumped a box of pasta into the pot on the stove. "Daddy, is Uncle Garrus still coming over today?"

"Yes, sweetheart," he said patiently, reaching for a spoon. "And so are Auntie Tali, Auntie Liara, and Uncle Jeff—"

"And Tio James?" she cried, lifting her arms above her head in excitement. He laughed as he stirred the pasta.

"Yes, James too."

"_Tio_ James, Daddy," she corrected sternly. He chuckled and shook his head.

"He insists that you call him that, even though there isn't an ounce of the Southwest in you. I guess it doesn't help that your mother encourages it, either," he sighed, setting the spoon down and running a hand through his hair. He carried her over to the island and set her down on the edge. Her little legs swung back and forth as he tousled her dark hair. She'd been blessed with her mother's eyes and her father's hair, spitting image of them both.

"Did you finish your card for Mommy?" he asked, turning around to light the flame under the pot of sauce.

"Yesssss," she drew out the word, flipping over and crawling over the counter to get the paper from the opposite side. She pushed plates and cups out of her path, causing a commotion on the table. Kaidan rushed to grab her.

"Woah there, baby girl," he laughed. "Careful." He looked at her for a moment. Just like her mother.

"Do you like it?" she asked, big eyes glimmering in the light of the kitchen.

He looked at the card. "Happy Birthday, Mommy!" was written in clumsy red letters on the front. He opened it up and looked at the precious work on the inside. She had drawn their little "family" all together out near what appeared to be the English Bay. He grinned. He, Jeff, James, and Shepard had been reduced to some navy and peach scribbles, Liara a blue blob, Garrus some grey lines and a blue square, and Tali a swift purple swirl with an oval for a mask. He grinned.

"Mommy's going to love it," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"What am I going to love?" Right on cue, Shepard strolled into the room in her jeans and leather jacket. She tipped her head to the side with a mischievous smile. "You know I hate surprises."

Kaidan lifted his daughter onto the floor who ran off squealing something about toy ships, and walked to his wife. "Mhm, that's why it's a surprise."

"Are we gonna have problems this evening, Major?" she smirked. He pulled her in by the waist.

He chuckled. "It depends, do I get to keep my rank tonight?"

"Well, it is my birthday," she chewed her lip. He sighed.

"Bet you didn't expect the whole Spectre status thing when I was a Lieutenant, did you?"

"I was innocent back then," she deflected with ease.

"No you weren't," he rolled his eyes. She laughed and he pulled her in close, sweeping over her mouth for a kiss. She giggled onto his lips and tugged on his shirt. "Happy birthday, Shepard," he said quietly.

"Mommy?" They looked up at the same time. Little footsteps preceded Ashley's voice. "Mommy, Mommy, guess what?"

"What, baby girl?" she knelt down to meet her daughter, smiling.

"Happy birthday!" she grinned, and she kissed her mother on the cheek. Shepard laughed.

"Thank you, Ash." She scooped the little girl into her arms and carried her to her husband. "Come on, what's cooking for dinner?"


	2. Chapter 2

James hoisted Ashley up into the air. "Tio!" she giggled and he laughed with her.

"Be good for Mom and Dad for me, alright, babe? Or I might have to come down here again." He grinned and pecked her cheek. She grabbed onto his dog tags and tugged his neck along with them. "Woah there," he chuckled, taking the chain from her hand. "You certainly got Lola's strength." Kaidan rolled his eyes.

"Who's Lola?"

"I'll tell you when you're older," he smirked, much to Kaidan's chagrin.

"Don't make me kick you out of my house, Vega," Kaidan warned, mocking him. James let another laugh ring through the front hall.

"Alright, kiddo, give Tio James a kiss," he said. She did so with a loud mwah! and a giggle to match. "Thanks for the invite, I had a good time. We'll do this more often." Shepard nodded in agreement, smirking. "Happy birthday, Lola."

He handed Ashley to her mother and hugged her with one arm. He stopped in front of Kaidan and looked at him. They both chuckled and finally shook hands. "Have a safe trip, James," he said with a nod. James returned the gesture and turned out the door.

"Bye-bye, Tio!" Ashley called after him, waving enthusiastically.

He shook his head with a laugh. He waved and shut the front door behind him.

"Alright, baby girl, time for bed," Kaidan took Ashley from Shepard's arms, though she protested. "No buts, it's after ten!" As if she just remembered how tired she was, she collapsed onto her father's shoulder, her pink cheek smushed against his shoulder. He looked at his wife, who smiled a little bit and nodded to the stairs. They headed upstairs together and approached Ashley's room.

"I'm not tired, Daddy," she murmured, playing with a handful of her father's shirt. "Really."

"Uh huh," he said, mocking pity. Shepard took picked out pajamas while Kaidan pulled Ashley out of her party outfit, spaghetti stains and all. It had been his brilliant idea to give the girl a bowl of pasta and red sauce when she barely knew how to use a fork. Shepard handed him her pajamas and he pulled them over her head. When her head emerged from her top, she let out a huge yawn.

Kaidan tucked her in and Shepard kissed her forehead. "Get some sleep, okay?" she smiled fondly. Ashley nodded and her eyes shut slowly.

"Happy birthday, Mommy," she murmured, sleep already starting to take her over.

"I love you, Ash," she said. Kaidan ran his hand over the top of her head and turned to his wife, a smile lingering on his mouth. She took his hand and led him out of the room, turning the light out and gingerly shutting the door.

She let out a long breath and looked at him in the dim glow of the hallway light. Her teeth peeked out over her bottom lip and she chewed the corner there. She knew it drove him crazy. He snaked an arm around her waist and closed the space between their bodies. Her back pressed against the wall before a word left her mouth. He pressed his forehead to hers. He kissed her deeply, once, twice, then settled over her. His lips hovered right over hers, waiting for her to make a move. She kissed him lightly and brought a hand to the back of his head.

"I love you, Kaidan," she whispered. Her eyes were on fire.

"I love you too." He kissed her again, taking his hands into hers. He led her backwards through the doorway of their bedroom. His hands played with the hem of her shirt.

"God, it was so good to see everyone," she breathed onto his mouth.

"I'm glad we had the chance. A good birthday?" he raised an eyebrow with another kiss.

"One of the best," she smiled. "Lieutenant."

He stopped. "We're gonna play that game?"

"It_ is_ my birthday," she frowned, starting to pull away from him. "But, I mean, I guess it could wait."

"Ohh no you don't," he pulled her back into him, pressing her abdomen to his. "You're not getting off that easy, Commander."

"That's what I like to hear," she purred, pressing in for another kiss. He laughed against her mouth and she shivered.

He led her over to their bed and she perched on the edge. Everything moved slowly, with increasing intensity, with more fire. She stopped for a moment and held him still, practically freezing time in the palm of her hand. Shepard had that talent going for her. He waited in agonizing anticipation.

"Sometimes I wonder if you wished it had been different," she said finally, looking up at him. He furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Like, if we'd never gotten together. If you never came back to the Normandy after Horizon and everything."

"Why would you even think that?" he breathed, covering her face in small kisses. "I love you so much."

"I have no idea how to do this. How to be a wife," she ran a hand over the side of his face, stubble scratching her palm. "You deserve someone with a little more… sanity."

"I don't want anyone else. I can't imagine my life without you, Shepard, I don't want to. I lost you once, I almost lost myself." His voice was suddenly serious. He moved in close to her, moving over her so she slid onto the bed. "I will never want anyone else. This life we've got, it's not a mistake."

He kissed her with all of his force, all of his heart. He pulled her up by the waist and she took a fistful of his shirt. "Kaidan," his name passed through her lips, and it was all she needed to say. He knew what she was thinking, what she was feeling. His lips moved down her neck and she clung to him tightly.

"Happy birthday, Mallory," he sighed, his breath splashing against her skin. She couldn't remember the last time she'd heard her first name. She shut her eyes. It was a good way to celebrate another year.


End file.
